Welcome to Our World
by Hikari4869
Summary: Kapal luar angkasa tak sengaja terhisap oleh sebuah lubang misterius. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terjebak disebuah planet asing, yang bahkan Fang yang merupakan alien pun tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan planet ini sebelumnya. Warn: BL, BoyFang, SplenFlip, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Our Planet

Boboiboy Galaxy © Animonsta Studios

Crossover

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Media

.

Summary: Kapal luar angkasa tak sengaja terhisap oleh sebuah lubang misterius. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terjebak disebuah planet asing, yang bahkan Fang yang merupakan alien pun tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan planet ini sebelumnya.

Rated: T+ atau mungkin M untuk adegan Gore?

Warn: OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana, berantakan, gaje, abal, Semi AU!, BL, Slash, HTF Human ver, dll..

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine peringatan bergema diseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan nyaringnya, menandakan jika pesawat yang saat ini Fang kendalikan berada dalam bahaya.

"Fang, bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

Beberapa puluh kilometer di depan sana terdapat sebuah lubang yang sangat besar, tengah menghisap material luar angkasa apapun yang berada di dekatnya- dan kini Fang sedang berusaha agar pesawat mereka tidak ikut terhisap kedalamnya.

"Sial!" Rutuk Fang saat layar dihadapannya menunjukkan jika pesawat mengalami 95% kerusakan mesin.

Lampu-lampu mulai meredup, goncangan pada pesawat pun semakin kuat seiring mendekati lubang misteruis tersebut. Dan mereka semua hanya bias berdoa agar tetap selamat, sebelum akhirnya tertelan sepenuhnya.

.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai biru gelap ikal sepinggang yang diikat dengan kunciran berhias bunga 'Petunia' tengah asyik menyirami bunga dipekarangan belakang rumahnya. Suara debuman dan tanah yang bergetar hebat berhasil membuat wanita tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa itu barusan?" wanita itu bertanya-tanya dengan iris violet dengan rambutnya menatap tempat yang ia yakini asal dari kekacauan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu berlari ke sumber suara, beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai ke lokasi tujuan-sebuah lapangan amat luas- dapat ia lihat sebuah kapal luar angkasa yang cukup besar yang rusak disana-sini dan juga adanya aliran-aliran listrik yang membuatnya tak berani mendekat.

"Ah… aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku."

.

.

Baiklah… kini Boboiboy, dan yang lain tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu disebuah rumah yang sungguh sangat rapih, bersama dengan sang tuan rumah dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka. Terdiam memahami situasi yang kini menimpa mereka.

"Jadi… kami harus tinggal di planet ini sampai kapal luar angkasa kami selesai diperbaiki?"

Suara Boboiboy memecah keheningan, irish caramel miliknya menatap wanita bersurai biru tua dan pemuda bersurai biru muda yang menatap mereka serius.

"Ya kira-kira seperti itu. Dilihat dari begitu besar kerusakan yang ada, kupikir cukup lama untuk memperbaikinya seratus persen," Jawab sang surai biru muda sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa," Ujar sang surai biru tua dengan lembut.

Yah.. mau tidak mau mereka memang harus menetap di planet asing ini.

"Tapi… kami harus tinggal dimana..," Gumam Yaya pelan namun masih tetap bisa di dengar dengan semua orang.

"Untuk itu… sebaiknya kalian tinggal dirumahku,"

"Benar. Sebaiknya kalian tinggal dengannya, kalau disini..," Wanita tersebut terdengar ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dan akhirnya ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja.

"Sebelum itu nama kalian siapa?"

Semuanya langsung menatap Fang membuat sang pusat perhatian menjadi risih. "Kenapa? Salahkah?"

Wanita berambut biru tua itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya, sedangkan pemuda berambut biru muda itu tersenyum kecil. "Benar juga, kita belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sniffles dan wanita ini Petunia," "Salam kenal~"

Sebuah tawa terdengar membahana membuat semua pandangan kini tertuju pada sang empunya tawa, Gopal.

"Sniffles? Petunia? Aduduh nama macam apa itu," Gopal masih saja tertawa sambil menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ish kau ni Gopal."

Suara tawa langsung berubah menjadi ringisan sakit tatkala Boboiboy tanpa segan menyikut perut pemuda bertubuh gempal disampingnya itu. Boboiboy tersenyum meminta maaf, tapi Petunia dan Sniffles sama sekali tak tersinggung hingga tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Nama-nama penghuni di planet ini sama seperti kami, aneh dan menggelikan," Ujar Sniffles masih tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Petunia tertawa pelan mengiyakan. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku Boboiboy."

"Fang."

"Gopal."

"Yaya."

"Ying."

"Dan aku Ochobot."

"Baiklah kupikir sudah cukup dengan perkenalannya. Bagaimana jika kita langsung ke rumahku saja? Kak Petunia sudah tidak tahan," Sniffles mendengus pelan begitu mendengar tawa wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, tak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut pada mereka.

.

.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sniffles- bagaimana dengan kapal luar angkasa mereka? Sudah lebih dulu dirumahnya jawab Sniffles begitu ditanya.

"Apa kau seorang jenius?" Yaya penasaran karena Sniffles memakai jas putih lab.

Surai biru muda itu bergoyang pelan seirama dengan anggukan kepala, "Entahlah.. Tapi yang pasti aku satu-satunya ilmuwan disini, hanya aku yang bisa membantu kalian."

"Oh iya, tadi kenapa kau bilang kalau Kak Petunia tidak tahan?" Ying akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh itu.. Kak Petunia mengidap OCD dan penampilan kalian yang cukup berantakan seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya tak tahan melihat kalian," Jelas Sniffles.

Mereka terdiam. Rupanya Petunia seorang pengidap OCD, membuat mereka-minus Fang- meneguk ludah karena mengingat insiden Mama Zila.

"O-oh begitu..,"

Mereka mulai kembali menikmati sekeliling mereka. Tidak seperti planet yang sudah-sudah planet ini Pemandangannya sama sekali tidak ada ubahnya dengan bumi- tumbuhan, hewan, serangga, bahkan mataharinya pun sama persis dengan bumi.

"Tempat ini tenang sekali," Ujar Fang tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sniffles terhenti entah karena mendengar kalimat Fang atau karena mereka mau masuk ke kota-pusat aktivitas- membuat mereka mau tidak mau ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa?" Boboiboy menatap Sniffles tidak mengerti terlebih saat sosok itu berbalik dan menatap mereka khawatir.

"Aku lupa memberitahukan hal penting pada kalian," Sniffles menatap mereka khawatir, "Pusat kota adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Semakin banyak orang disatu tempat semakin besar pula resikonya."

"Kalau soal bahaya tenang saja, kami sudah biasa dengan hal itu," Ujar Ying terdengar jengah.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa melawan jika dalam bahaya- Berkat Ochobot, kami punya kekuatan super," Setuju Boboiboy sambil mengusap Ochobot yang berada di pelukan Fang.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Sniffles," Yaya menepuk pelan pundak Sniffles membuatnya menghela napas berat. 'Tetap saja..'

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjut," Meskipun begitu Sniffles berdoa dalam hati agar mereka tidak bertemu hal buruk menuju rumahnya.

'BLAAARR'

Baru saja ia berdoa namun sepertinya dewi fortuna enggan mendengarnya.

Boboiby terkejut mendengar ledakan besar tadi, bahkan tanah ikut bergetar akibat ledakan tersebut. "S-suara apa itu?!"

Lagi-lagi Sniffles menghela napas berat, "Itu sudah biasa di planet ini."

"Boboiboy! Mari kita ke sumber ledakan! Siapa tahu ada yang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolongan," Ujar Yaya dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Oke, ayo kita kesana!"

"T-tunggu- jangan ke-" Ucapan Sniffles terpotong olehnya sendiri karena Boboiboy dan yang lainnya langsung berlari tanpa mengindahkan kalimatnya dan membuatnya terpaksa mengejar mereka "Hey!"

Rupanya ledakan tadi berasal dari salah satu restoran yang cukup besar, api berkobar begitu besar, dan terlihat bercak darah dimana-mana begitupula potongan-potongan tubuh.

Eh? Potongan tubuh?

"HIIII!" Langsung saja Gopal berteriak jijik begitu sadar adanya sebuah lengan di dekat kakinya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari restoran terbakar itu, mereka melihat banyak mayat yang bergeletakan di sekitarnya- yang tidak mungkin karena ledakan barusan. Hey lihatlah mayat mayat itu! Tubuh yang terpaku di dinding dengan dada tertanam jam dinding, tubuh yang termutilasi, tubuh yang tergantung dipohon dengan kawat menjerat leher, tubuh yang seluruh organ dalamnya bercecer dimana mana-

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?!" Fang benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya, dan ia yakin teman-temannya sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Inilah yang kumaksudkan tadi.."

Mereka yang masih terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka, refleks menoleh kearah Sniffles yang tersenyum sedih kearah mereka.

"Selamat datang di planet kami, dimana kematian adalah hal yang kami rasakan setiap harinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

A/N: Halooooooo saia penghuni baru dan nekat memulai dengan fic crossover mueheheheh /slap

ini akibat menonton ulang HTF disaat saia juga lagi seneng-senengnya baca fic BoyFang- dan terciptalah fic gaje ini /slap

maklumi jika ada typo dan kata yang kurang mengenakan disana-sini-

oke-

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Selamat datang di planet kami, dimana kematian adalah hal yang kami rasakan setiap harinya." Sniffles mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan napas yang sangat panjang.

Keheningan melanda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy membuka suaranya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sniffles tidak langsung menjawab, matanya malah menoleh kesana kemari dengan waspada. "Lebih baik penjelasannya nanti saat sudah sampai di rumahku. Aku takut kalau 'dia' masih di dekat sini."

Mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan saja, menyimpan seluruh pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk segera sampai di kediaman Sniffles, mencoba mengabaikan mayat-mayat tergeletak di jalan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Baru kali ini jantung mereka berdegup kencang, merasa bahaya dengan level yang belum pernah mereka hadapi.

"Kyaaa-"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan beberapa meter di gang samping kanan mereka, teriakan tersebut berhasil membuat Sniffles panik seketika.

"Cepat! Kita harus pergi sesegera mungkin! Kalian tidak mau kan terbunuh saat ini juga?!" ujar Sniffles dengan panik dan menyuruh mereka untuk berlari saat itu juga.

Sepertinya Boboiboy dan yang lainnya lupa jika mereka memiliki kekuatan- di lihat dari mereka dengan panik mengejar Sniffles yang berlari.

"Sniffles, tunggu ka-"

Mata mereka semua terbelalak ngeri melihat sebuah tombak-yang entah datang dari mana- melayang dan menusuk tepat di jantung Sniffles, dan membuatnya tergeletak di tanah dengan bersimbah darah.

"Bagaimana ini Boboiboy? Matilah kita!" Teriak Gopal ketakutan saat mereka berada di dekat Sniffles yang sekarat.

"S-sniffles..." Boboiboy dengan gugup meraih tangan Sniffles yang terangkat dengan lemah.

"Per...gilah... Lurus... D-di.. Pan- rumah.. Ber..tingkat.. Aqua... H-hindar.. Flippy..."

Dan mereka semakin panik saat tubuh Sniffles tak bergerak sedikitpun. Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya sebelum menaruh tangan Sniffles diatas dadanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Jadi.. Kita harus pergi tanpa adanya Sniffles?" Fang memikirkan kalimat Sniffles yang terputus-putus beberapa saat yang lalu. "Rumah bertingkat dengan cat Aqua?"

Ying mengangguk setuju, "Ya, Sniffles mengatakan itu bukan?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi mencari rumah yang dimaksud," Yaya menghela napas lelah dengan irish matanya menatap iba sang pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan dengan perasaan was-was, mereka tidak boleh mati di planet ini mereka harus keluar dari planet ini dengan selamat.

"Aku tidak yakin kita semua masih hidup sampai kapal itu benar," Ujar Gopal dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu Gopal!" Hardik Ying dan Yaya secara bersamaan.

"Hey.. Kupikir kita sudah berjalan cukup lama tapi kenapa kita tidak juga melihat rumah Sniffles?"

Mereka semua menyetujui perkataan Fang yang kini menoleh kesana kemari mencari ciri rumah yang Sniffles katakan hingga matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hijau yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Apa coba kita tanya orang itu?" Tanya Fang pada yang lain.

Semua pasang mata menatap sosok yang dimaksud, terlihat sekali jika mereka ragu dengan sosok tersebut. Ochobot yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau aku dan Fang saja yang bertanya sedangkan kalian menunggu disini?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kan ini idemu Fang."

Fang meneguk ludahnya menyesali usulannya untuk mendekati sosok tersebut. Hey mereka baru saja mengenal Sniffles dan Petunia di planet ini jadi wajar dong jika ia sedikit takut mendekati sosok asing yang kini membelakangi mereka.

Dengan perlahan Fang dan Ochobot mendekati sosok tersebut, "Ah.. Permisi?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah belakang menghadap Fang.

Fang menegang mendapati wajah orang itu yang berlumuran darah dan air mata- 'eh? Dia menangis?' batin Fang bingung.

"U-uhh.. Iya?" Pemuda tersebut menghapus air mata di pipi dan pelupuk matanya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah-ia lupa jika wajahnya berlumuran darah-

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Itu.. Uhmm.. Darah.." Ujar Fang dengan ragu menunjuk wajah sang lawan bicara.

Sosok tersebut terdiam memandang Fang bingung sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dia maksud. "Oh ini? Ini bukan darahku kok," Ujarnya seraya membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya secara asal.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di tempat ini?"

Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, "Y-ya.. Kami baru saja sampai di planet ini beberapa saat yang lalu," seraya menunjuk kearah teman-temannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham dan tertawa pelan, "Pantas saja. Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, rasanya ia semakin tak yakin ingin meminta tolong dari sosok di hadapannya ini, "Err... Bisakah bantu menunjukkan rumah Sniffles?"

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sebentar- terlihat jelas memikirkan sesuatu- dengan irish green forestnya yang lurus menatap Ochobot sebelum akhirnya berseru senang "Oh! Jadi robot kuning ini penemuan terbaru Sniffles?" Rasanya orang itu bersemangat sekali menunjuk Ochobot.

"Bukan! Aku ini bola kuasa! Dan bukannya alat ciptaan Sniffles!" Protes Ochobot yang merasa di rendahkan statusnya.

"Oh? Bukan ya? Eheheheh maafkan aku," pemuda itu meminta maaf sembari tertawa gugup. "Baiklah, mari kutunjukkan tempatnya." Lanjutnya.

Entah mengapa sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Fang, "Omong-omong namamu siapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok tersebut menjadi gugup dan menolak kontak mata dengan Fang, "Eh? Namaku? Uh... Panggil saja aku Flippy."

Fang tersentak kaget mendengarnya, rupanya instingnya benar, Pemuda di hadapannya ini sosok yang perlu dihindari yang disebut oleh Sniffles sebelum mati.

Pemuda itu-Flippy mengernyit bingung melihat Fang yang tiba-tiba terdiam, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata Fang menatap Flippy dengan canggung, "F-fang, dan robot kuning ini Ochobot," dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya yang malah tergagap.

Namun sepertinya Flippy tak menyadarinya, dia hanya mengangguk paham sembari mengulas senyuman ramah, "Kalau begitu ayo?"

Kini Fang bersama Flippy dan Ochobot berjalan ke tempat teman-temannya yang menunggu mereka, dalam diam Flippy menuntun mereka menuju rumah Sniffles. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka semua, tak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara bahkan berbisik pada Fang untuk menanyakan sosok penuntun mereka, karena mereka sadar- Fang menatap was-was sosok bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Baiklah! Ini dia!" Seru Flippy berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat Aqua, di tembok rumah tersebut bahkan ada papan nama yang tertera nama 'Sniffles'.

"Uhh.. Terima kasih.." Akhirnya malah Boboiboy yang mengatakan hal tersebut karena Fang yang hanya terdiam.

Flippy mengangguk senang sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Kau ini kenapa Fang?" Tanya Yaya.

"Iya benar! Kau langsung menjadi diam setelah mengobrol dengan kakak itu," Setuju Ying.

"Adakah yang salah dengan kakak tadi Fang?" Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Fang menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap kawan-kawannya, "Menurut kalian dia itu bagaimana?" ia malah bertanya balik.

"Hey, kita yang bertanya duluan disini," Gopal kecewa.

"Iya, Fang! Jawab dulu pertanyaan kami dong!" Sewot Ying.

Sedangkan Yaya terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Fang, "Dia terlihat ramah dan sopan."

Perkataan dari Yaya mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ying dan Gopal sedangkan Boboiboy menatap Fang, "Adakah sesuatu?" Desaknya pada sang surai Violet.

"Nama kakak tadi itu Flippy."

Bukan Fang yang menjawab justru malah Ochobot yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan.

Mata keempat sahabat tersebut terbelalak mendengar jawaban Ochobot.

"Serius dia Flippy?"

"Kenapa Sniffles menyuruh kita menghindarinya?"

"Dia sama sekali tak terlihat jahat."

"Apa mungkin Sniffles mengerjai kita?"

Ying menyikut perut Gopal kesal, "Ish! Mana ada orang yang sekarat mengatakan lelucon untuk mengerjai, hah? Ada-ada saja kau Gopal."

Fang mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Mana kutahu?! Makanya sejak tadi kuperhatikan dia!" Erang Fang kesal.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Fang yang terlihat lucu dimatanya, "Eheheh.. Terbaiklah, Fang."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka semua refleks menoleh kearah pintu- yang rupanya dibuka oleh Ochobot.

"Sudahlah.. Bahasnya di dalam saja bagaimana?"

.

.

Mereka sepertinya telah menganggap rumah Sniffles sebagai markas tempat mereka berkumpul- lihatlah.. Berkeliling rumah seenaknya, memilih-milih kamar, bahkan sampai memakan makanan di kulkas-ini khusus Gopal- dan kini kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu membahas apapun bersama.

"Sniffles memang bilang kalau disini merasakan kematian itu sudah biasa tapi ia sama sekali tak bilang kapan mereka akan hidup kembali," Ujar Ochobot yang kini berada di pangkuan Fang.

"Rasanya aneh menetap di rumah yang bahkan sang pemiliknya tak ada," Lanjut Yaya menghela napas menyadari betapa tidak sopan kelakuannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku setuju!" Ying mendelik galak kearah Gopal yang menangguk setuju.

"Kau bahkan sudah makan dengan seenaknya Gopal!" Gopal nyengir saja sebagai responnya.

Boboiboy melirik pemuda berkacamata yang berada di sebelahnya, sejak tadi terdiam tanpa suara bahkan Boboiboy gak yakin kalau Fang mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Fang?" Boboiboy mulai memanggil dengan volume suara kecil. Tubuh sang pemuda ungu itu terlihat tersentak pelan lalu melirik Boboiboy.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu sama sekali tak suka sekamar denganku ya?" Tanyanya.

Memang benar rumah ini memiliki kamar yang banyak namun Yaya mengusulkan agar mereka untuk tidur berdua. Ying dengan Yaya, Gopal dengan Ochobot dan Boboiboy dengan Fang. Sesaat Fang memang tidak terima begitu di satu kamarkan dengan Boboiboy, namun melihat senyuman Ying dan Yaya, Fang paham, mereka memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

Boboiboy menyeringai kecil, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Fang, "Semoga saja aku tidak tergoda menyentuhmu."

"D-diam, bodoh!" Desis Fang pelan dengan matanya yang mendelik tajam kearah Boboiboy meskipun gagal karena wajahnya terlanjur memerah tomat.

Boboiboy terkekeh melihat respon sang kekasih-yup, dirinya dan Fang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu. Dirinya menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat masih sibuk berargumentasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu saat ini? Sekalian menunggu Sniffles hidup kembali," Rasanya aneh mengatakan kalimat terakhir tapi memang begitulah yang dimaksudkan oleh Sniffles kan?

Yaya tertawa pelan, Ying tersenyum penuh arti dan Gopal- bolehkah Fang memukul wajah yang menyebalkan itu? Apa maksudnya dengan senyuman mesum itu?

"Baiklah... Rupanya Boboiboy tak sabar rupanya."

"Semoga saja setiap kamar ada pengedap suaranya."

"Boboiboy jangan lupa pakai pengaman."

Fang panas sendiri mendengar komentar dari kawan-kawannya sedangkan Boboiboy ia justru memberikan jempolnya dan terkekeh, "Terbaik!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~


End file.
